


Bets

by KakoshiHatake



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ice Cream, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Pearl (Splatoon) Swears, Pearlina Week (Splatoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Off The Hook decides to spend the perfect day at the beach.Cross-posted on Wattpad#PearlinaWeekDay1
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 8





	Bets

"When you said you wanted a nice, relaxing day off, this was the last thing I expected Pearlie." Marina said, as the pair took a stroll by the water. 

"I'm full of the unexpected babe! Besides I've been wanting to take you here for a while now." Pearl replied. 

The manager has given the idols a week free from work. It was a nice hot day and Pearl had decided to spend that day at the beach. It wasn't too crowded. A few squids and Octos were here and there. 

"You think my castle is still in the same spot we were at last time?" Pearl asked. 

Marina giggled as she shook her head. "That was weeks ago Pearlie. There's no way it would still be there. The waves could of washed it away or people may have destroyed."

"Wanna bet? I chose a real nice spot where no one would be around and it's away from the waves." The rapper replied, nudging her girlfriend's side with her elbow. 

"It won't be much of a bet, but okay." 

"Great! If I win, I get to bury you in sand. And you have to stay in it until I decide that you can be free!" 

Marina looked over at the icecream stand nearby and had a bright idea. "That's fair. However, if I win, you have to eat ketchup icecream with me!"

Pearl cringed. "Mar! That's fuckin' nasty! I gave you a decent punishment!"

"So? The last bet we had, you made me eat THREE spoonfuls of Mayo. Not one...not two...but three!" Marina shuddered at the memory. "That was an horrible experience."

"Oh yeah... You wouldn't kiss me for a week." Pearl chuckled. 

"You were mean! And now that ketchup has got it's glorious revenge, it's time for you to worship the new heir of condiments." Marina said, grinning at the girl. 

Pearl huffed before nudging the Octoling. "Well prepare to be buried because I'm 'bout to win this shit!"  
==========================================  
Pearl could only look at her secret spot in horror as the sandcastle that was suppose to be here was completely gone, like it hadn't been there at all. 

Marina doubled over in laughter. "I-I told you!"

"Shaddup! Maybe we're in the wrong spot!" Pearl barked. 

"N-Not possible!" Marina giggled as she wiped a tear out of her eye. "I remember this spot very clearly. This is indeed our little secret area."

"Well it's no secret anymore... Someone destroyed it!" Pearl grumbled. 

The inkling sat on the ground and pouted up at the Octoling. Marina giggled as she patted the small idol's head. 

"A bet is a bet." 

"Whatever.... Go get the damn icecream so I can get this over with." 

"I'll let you bury me still Pearlie!" Marina said as she turned to walk away. 

"I'll be the one buried 6 feet under once I taste this icecream..." She muttered to herself.  
==========================================  
Pearl sat in Marina's lap as she looked at the red icecream with a disgust. 

"It even smells like ketchup Marina. You sure this won't splat me?" Pearl asked. 

"Stop being so dramatic. You'll be fine. It's not that bad." She replied, as she took another spoonful of the icecream. 

Pearl glared down at the cup in her hand. "Who the fuck thought of making ketchup icecream?" 

"I don't know but they're a genius for making my two favorite things into one! It's like the ultimate treat!" 

"Ugh!" The inkling groaned.

"Pearl! Just try it. You don't even have to finish it! Just three spoons." 

"Aight aight!" Pearl sighed. She looked down at the icecream. She lifted the point and scooped the smallest amount she could-"

"Nope! You have to take a bigger amount than that! Don't make me feed you." Marina said. 

Pearl looked up at the Octoling with a scowl. Just as she was told, she scooped more. With a silent prayer, Pearl put the icecream in her mouth. 

Her face immediately cringed up as the icecream touched her tongue.

It was horrible. So horrible. She wanted to turn into her squid form, just from how disgusting it was. 

She felt Marina laugh as Pearl forced herself to swallow the nasty dessert. 

"W-What the fuck?! How could you eat this Marina?! It taste like milk and ketchup. Two things that should of never been combined!" Pearl chocked out as she shuddered from the after taste. 

"I'll admit I'm only eating it to suffer with you. I was only joking when I said that it should be a thing." Marina said, placing the cup down. "I'll stick with regular ice cream."

"Then how are you just eating it without cringing up?!" 

"I had worse. Mayo taste a lot worse than this."

"No it doesn't! Mayo is like 1000 times better than this disgusting shit!" The rapper argued. 

"Whatever you say, love! You still have 2 more spoons left." The DJ said with a grin. 

Pearl groaned once more as she looks down at the melting icecream. 

"I hate you."

"I love you too."  
==========================================  
Pearl stood up, admiring her work. After who knows how long, she had finally been able to successfully bury the Octoling in the sand. 

"Now you don't get to leave until I say so. This is payback for making me eat that crap!" 

Marina had her eyes closed as she relaxed. "Fine by me. I got my revenge so I'm all good." 

Pearl sat down in front of Marina's head and poked her forehead. "Yeah well I'll make sure to come up with more mayo punishments for you, babe." 

Marina opened one eye. "Then you'll find yourself dealing with ketchup once again." 

"Let the condiment war begin once more." The inkling said, huffing at her girlfriend. "Mayo will come back on top."

"We'll see about that." Marina hummed. 

The rapper leaned down and kissed the Octoling. A few moments later, she pulls back, her nose scrunched up. "Ew. You taste like ketchup icecream still."

"Well we just had some after all. You do as well." Marina softly giggled. 

Pearl rolled her eyes. She looks around the area. "I'm gonna make another castle soon. You think it'll get destroyed?" 

"Most likely yes. People love to mess things up. If you want, we can come here more often to check on it." 

"That'll be rad. Means I get to spend more awesome time with you." Pearl said. 

"We literally spend almost every hour each day together." 

"I know but I mean outside of work and home. It's been a while since we had a time like this." Pearl said, resting her hand on Marina's forehead. Marina opens both eyes to smile at the inkling. 

"You're right. Let's make this a normal thing then. We come out to the beach and just have a nice time. In our not so secret area." 

"Cool. That'll be real cool." Pearl sighed with a grin. "I'll get our manager to give us more free time. Or I can just not tell him and piss him off."

"Last time you made him mad, we had to work on the weekends Pearlie." The DJ reminded. 

"Fine fine! I'll ask him." 

"Good. Now come back down here before I have to break myself free." 

"Yes ma'am." Pearl said before leaning back down to kiss her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pearlina Week! I'm so happy to take part in it this year so I hope you all enjoy what I have planned! 
> 
> This is my first work on here! I plan to move here after I finish my books on Wattpad so you'll see more of my Pearlina work soon :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
